


Touched By an Angel

by alexjometric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Fellatio, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjometric/pseuds/alexjometric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up late and accidentally strains his back...Castiel shows up to heal him, but at his own pace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched By an Angel

Dean woke up on Saturday morning, and the light seemed far too bright through his windows; he slept in again. _Damn it!_ he thought to himself. Sammy had thrown another fit and left, and he was supposed to go hunt this shapeshifter on his own. It’s a little one, fairly inexperienced; but it had sloppily killed 5 people and is now impersonating his father. This case was more like minor pest control than anything else. Still, Dean felt frustrated for sleeping in. Winchester’s never sleep in, not when the entire supernatural world is on their tail (which it had been for literally all of his and Sam’s life). Dean sat up and felt his back crack almost inaudibly. It didn’t feel good at all, but it didn’t injure him. It just hurt a little to move a certain way. _I can manage this_ he thought, _I’ve fought a lot worse in more difficult circumstances._

Suddenly, his thoughts turned to Castiel. He pictured Cas sitting behind him, touching his back, running his fingers along Dean’s spine, using his healing powers to lightly and slowly correct the problem, dragging the process out for his own enjoyment. Dean groaned; he wasn’t supposed to have thoughts like these. Right as he groaned, Cas appeared in the doorway.  
“Hello, Dean,” Cas said. Dean jumped up, unprepared for Cas’s appearance.   
“Jesus Christ, man! You have to stop doing that! I’m a hunter; one of these days I might end up hurting you.”  
“I’m an angel, Dean,” Cas reminded him.   
“Yeah, yeah, whatever Mr. Invincible.”  
“I’m not invincible, I simply--”  
“Cas, shut up. I know you’re not. But it is pretty damn hard to kill you. Anyway, that’s not my point; why are you here?”  
“I heard your call,” Cas said.

“My call? I didn’t call for you.”  
“I heard my name in your thoughts multiple times; usually you only do that when something is wrong.”  
“Well, I’m okay. The only problem I have right now is a sore back and an angel with healing powers not doing anything about it.”

“Dean...I’m not your nurse or your wife,” Cas declared, slightly defensive.

 _Might as well try and put those thoughts to good use,_ Dean thought. “Could you please try and fix this for me, Cas? I have to go get a shapeshifter today, and you know how wily those things are.” Cas sighed and sat behind Dean. He could have just lightly touched his back once and left, but he didn’t. Cas started with Dean’s shoulders, kneading them with his fingers lightly, with a miniscule amount of healing power leaving his fingertips to make it feel more relaxing. Then Cas’s hands ended up taking off Dean’s shirt to get a better look at his back. He wrapped his hands around Dean’s sides, his thumbs pressing in lightly to the muscles on the sides of his spine. This was going exactly how Dean pictured it. He began to wonder if Cas came here knowing why Dean had thought of his name multiple times. Dean couldn’t hold it in anymore, and let out a groan. He was harder than a diamond. He turned around, bare-chested, and looked right at Castiel. So angelic, but still becoming so...human. No one was sure who leaned in first, but before anyone knew it; they were kissing. Mingling lips on lips, Cas tasting Dean’s tongue with his own. Dean took Cas’s trench coat off, and then his shirt, just leaving the two of them in pants and shoes.

Dean knew exactly how to make Cas melt. Kissing the side of his neck, biting, and then softly licking to help taper the sting. He moved his mouth back to Cas’s. Cas’s breathing was so ragged, so excited, that it made Dean feel empowered to know that he had that effect on him, just by kissing him. Suddenly, Cas flipped Dean over onto his back, unzipped his pants, and allowed his massive erection to spring free. “Whoa,” Dean said involuntarily.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile, Dean. I want to give you something back for all you’ve done for me. And while I know you enjoy women, I also know you enjoy me too. And while I may not have nearly as much sexuality as a human, most of what I do have is directed toward you.”

Dean just looked at him, stunned. Cas didn’t expect a response from that, but began to lick the pre-come leaking out of Dean’s tip, while looking directly at him. Dean groaned loudly. Cas started getting into a rhythm with his hand, meeting Dean’s every thrust, and took him into his mouth, licking as Dean pounded into him. “Ohh...oh God, Cas,” Dean moaned. He was close and Cas could feel it; his body tensing up, his cock twitching and hardening even more. Cas took his mouth off of Dean’s dick and started moving his hand up and down at rapid speeds. And at the very last second, he took all of Dean into him at once and held it, feeling Dean’s hands in his hair and Dean’s come going down his throat, and he felt incredibly satisfied. He kissed Dean once on the lips when Dean had leaned back and closed his eyes. When Dean re-opened them, Castiel was gone.

 

 


End file.
